The Road Not Taken - Season 1
by Vicky.Victory
Summary: AU: An alternate look at Supernatural season by season. What would have happen if John Winchester had never died? If Satan and the Angels weren't the only powerful beings out there? And they're friends with the Winchesters? DW/OFC; SW/OFC, Cas/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters, belong to Erik Kripke and the makers of Supernatural. I only own the characters I created. *sob*

Chapter 1:

Whitefish, Montana: May 18th 1998

"Nya and Dean sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", yelled Sam and Andy as loudly as they could. Anya Victor scowled at her younger sister and the younger brother of the boy she was currently beating up, repeatedly. "Shut up you little pipsqueak! Before I make you!" she yelled back, pausing the beating. "No, please, don't stop. Go on. She can beat the crap out of one of you for a change" said Dean, pushing the distracted girl off of him and wiping the trickle of blood that ran down his chin. "If you knocked one of my teeth out you little demon I'm going to kill you" he told Anya, feeling his jaw for breaks and dislocations. Hunting was a tough job and now that he was legal it made sense that he'd join what had become his family's business: Hunting. But of course, this wasn't the kind of hunting where you went out during the hunting season and bagged yourself a few duck. No. This kind of hunting had no season. You hunted when you had to. And you always had to. His mind flying back to when he had been four, their lives changed that day. Their mother dead, father becoming obsessed with finding and killing what had taken his beloved wife away from him. The funeral had been horrible. There'd been no body to bury. He shook himself out of his reverie and got up to go get a beer. He and his brother regularly went on hunts with their father but ever since Dean had turned 17 his dad had started talking about taking him for the actual hunt. But they couldn't leave Sam alone. He was still a kid. Unlike his little brother, he'd seen a bit of what happened to his mom and his dad filled in the rest. For a boy of 4 that had been a lot to take in. But Dean, being who he was had taken it at face value and the responsibility that had been thrust on him with an envious grace. He hated it and loved it. A part of him secretly worried what he would do if he couldn't live a hunter's life. On the road and doing what he did best. Killing things, things that went bump in the night. Things that killed, things that had no conscience and had no scientific explanation. Things people didn't believe in. He popped the cap and took a swig watching the kids play. There was no logical reason for why they'd left him behind. The kids could take care of themselves. If anything he was fairly sure Anya would have taken care of them, but then again she was the same age as his kid brother though she looked nothing like she was fifteen. He knew she was capable and if anything the beating he'd taken reinforced that opinion. But then there was safety in numbers. And besides her sister was only twelve. If they'd taken Dean with them Anya would have most definitely wanted to go and then so would Andy. So he'd been dumped here at a rather plush house they'd rented to blend in better with the neighbourhood, with babysitting duties.

Anya Victor was no fool. She was different. So was her sister. Neither of them was fully human, they knew that. But part of them was. She couldn't explain it. Since they'd been children she'd seen it. The difference between other children and her and her sister. They were different, powerful, dangerous. But sometimes fate was funny that way. Instead of turning out into evil whackjobs, they grew up pretty normal. Well, as normal as you can grow up when you get adopted by a family of hunters. There had been a big family and as hunters they faced more shit than other hunters did but they soldiered through. There had been losses, Uncle Bernie and Aunt Julia, their children Carl and Mike. Their parents, Reeva and Harry. Now the only family they had was their Uncle Nayim. And their sort-of godfather John Winchester. He wasn't really their godfather per se but her mom had known Mary Winchester before she had become Mrs Winchester, when she had been Mary Campbell. Thus, had come around an extended and convoluted family circle. In the event of their deaths, Reeva and Harry were legal guardians of the Winchester brothers and Mary and John to the Victor sisters, if no one in the family survived of course. But right now waiting for her Uncle and John to come back from the reconnaissance was pissing her off. She wasn't the most patient person in the world. That was her sister's MO but it was still grating her nerves that they hadn't allowed her to go with them. She knew logically that it was to make sure her sister didn't pitch a fit about being left behind but she was the youngest. And Anya would die before she let anything happen to her sister. When they'd been young she'd made her sister take a blood oath on it. When Andy had had no idea what the oath was about. Of course when she'd finally found out she'd been pissed. The walls of the motel they'd been staying at had resonated with the loud shrill screams of the ten year old girl. Anya smiled as she caught Andy's eye who gave her the finger with such aplomb that it was impossible to believe she was only twelve. She rolled her eyes and left the small garden to go get herself a beer. She needed a drink. It sounded horrible when she thought about it and definitely sounded like whining, but her life sucked.

Sam Winchester hated this. Not that moment particularly because it was a good one but he hated his life in general. He didn't want to be a hunter. He didn't want to be involved in the supernatural. He didn't want to know how to pick a lock or exactly how to kill a ghost. But he did and he hated it. But moments like this made him question that. They were few and far in between but it was good. What he wanted most was a family. A normal life, a normal childhood. He wanted to be able to go to school and not have to worry about talking too much to anyone or avoid answering questions about his life. He wanted to be able to go out on a date with a girl and not have to worry about her being eaten or killed or worse, getting a lecture from his dad about not forming attachments. It wasn't that his dad wanted Sam and his brother to die alone and miserable. But he'd told them quite clearly that having attachments with a civilian was out of the question. What they didn't know could and would definitely hurt them. Better find another hunter who knew what that life was like. But that's not what Sam wanted. But apparently that wasn't in the cards. There wasn't an option for him. And Sam resented the hell out of his father for it. He loved his father but he resented the life he had. He hated that he had to live the life already laid out for him. He loved his brother but he was envious of his absolute and utter devotion to his father and family. Sam wanted to be that way. He wanted to his father to approve of him and confide in him the way he seemed to with dean. But no. That wasn't gonna happen till he said yes to what his dad wanted. He understood that he had to help people. His dad was doing a good thing. But maybe, just maybe if his dad let him do what he wanted he might have enjoyed hunting. As it stood, he didn't. He truly didn't. But there wasn't anything he could do. It was stupid. He understood that dad was looking for what killed his mother but he had a right to his life despite that. He hated how he felt. More than anything Sam Winchester understood family. He craved the kind of security and comfort family gave people. But not like this.

She didn't really like it, but she didn't really hate it either. Not the way Sam did. Having been the youngest amongst her family Andy had been spoiled to a degree. Her family had tried to indulge her and make sure she got a normal childhood. Pretty wise for a twelve year old kid but she knew it was true. She'd seen it. Their powers were pretty common knowledge in the family but it was a secret zealously guarded from outsiders. Even John Winchester hadn't been told even though at this point they had one living relative left alive. If something happened to Nayim, she bit her lip and frowned looking over at her sister and the Winchester brothers. They were deep in discussion. These almost normal moment always made her feel like she was part of an almost normal family with normal friends who just hung out and chilled together. But then, the adults would come back and it would be all over. She should be worried but she wasn't. She knew that if anything happened her sister would kill and die for her. And she hated that. She loved her sister. More than anything. They were adopted and she knew her sister had gone through some rough things before that. She never spoke of it but Andy knew. Even if her sister hid that part of herself from her she knew instinctively that it was the reason why her sister was sometimes so cold. Almost like a killer. She'd gone with her sister during one of the hunts. Her first ever and she had seen her sister's handiwork, in detail. And it had scared her a bit. She'd seen how protective her sister could be and she knew the day she hooked up with a guy, any guy her sister would roast him alive. She looked at Sam and frowned. She had never been able to read his mind, but she always knew exactly what he was thinking.. Her telepathy was new and she couldn't control it. Her sister had been teaching her to put up shields but it was difficult for her. Their powers scared her sometimes. She didn't know what they were.

She knew her sister had searched, was still searching for the answer to that question but they still didn't have the answer. And then Andy had realized she could hear everyone but the Winchester family. She couldn't hear John, Sam or Dean. And she'd freaked out till her sister had told her it was fine. Apparently, Anya couldn't hear them too. She'd accepted it with a surprising amount of optimism. "Look at it this way kiddo, when I started hearing things I thought I was going nuts and I had no one to help me out. Mom and Dad couldn't have known what to do. Eventually, blocking stuff out became second nature to me, it will to you too" she had said seriously, ", But to meet people whose thoughts you don't have to actively block, it's a gift. I don't have to constant worry about respecting people's privacy and all that. So, I'm not going to complain." Andy didn't buy into that. Anya was suspicious of everyone. Andy sometimes felt her sister didn't even trust her. But she didn't press the issue. It was nice to not have to worry about hearing someone's innermost feelings.

"Oh thank god they're back" Dean muttered to himself under his breath. "Dad! Find anything? What'd you learn? Hey Nayim what's up?" said Dean rapidly as he saw the two adults approach him. Nayim smiled at him, his eyes moving over the rapidly purpling bruise on Dean's face, John gave him a quick smile and a brief nod. "So I see my niece has once again managed to damage you. Sorry about that kiddo. I'd have liked to have you come but then Andy always goes where her sister goes and well I didn't want anything happening. I'll tell her to take it out on a training dummy next time" said Nayim apologetically. "Nah. It's okay. She didn't hurt me all that bad. And I got in a helluva lot more punches than her anyway" said Dean. His dad looked over at him and asked "Everything good while I was gone? Any problems?" "No sir. It was okay. I even got Sam to stop complaining and have fun" replied Dean. "Good job soldier" John said "Get everyone together. We've got news".

"Okay so it's a what again? And are you sure?" asked Anya, looking extremely doubtful. "A kitsune. And be a little less disrespectful will you? We've been hunting a lot longer than you have girl" snapped Nayim annoyed. "Sorry" she murmured sounding contrite and shooting Dean a dirty look when he sniggered. Dean recovered from his snigger and asked "Ok, how're we taking it out then?" "Well we are. As in you, me and Nayim. Anya, you're staying home with Sam and Andy. Help with the research" said John, frowning and looking down at the map which was spread out on the table. "No! Just no. I'm not staying here babysitting again. I'm coming with you. I mean seriously, I've been on enough hunts. I've been hunting for a long time and I can take care of myself, so no" she said. "This is not up for discussion. You need to stay here and watch the kids. Make sure nothing comes back. We don't know how many there are and them catching our scent and coming here is a very real possibility. So we need you here and we need you to know how to kill it" "Fine" she ground out with some difficulty. This wasn't sitting well with her at all. She'd been dying for a hunt. Sitting at home was pissing her off. She hadn't been able to go out for a hunt and it was making her a little testy. It wasn't that she didn't know why or even disagreed, she just didn't like it. She had learned to fully control her power, she had had to. It hadn't been a choice for her. But her sister was still learning and she knew that if they left her in the house and something happened then they'd be getting hunted. She didn't doubt that John Winchester was a good man but the death of his wife had him constantly toing the fine line between sanity and insanity else, and sanity had lost enough of the battles. She knew instinctively that he would never try to do anything to his sister and if he ever did, he'd be dead if he tried. It made her a little nervous that she couldn't read his mind but she and her sister knew he wouldn't do that. He might hate the supernatural but he was a good man. They didn't want to take the chance and create waves so the lay low. And there were enough things out there that were thirsting for blood. Specifically, her and her sister's so they really didn't need more people out to get them. The world was seriously scary and fucked up enough as it was. With that thought she glared at everyone in room and swept out to go get an apple and find her sister. The adults were pissing her off and she needed someone to bitch to.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later – April 3rd 2005

"Okay. We're done here I guess" Anya gasped at her sister, leaning on the shovel to ease the stitch in her side. If there ever was a reason why hunters ate badly but still seemed superhuman here it was. The agony of digging up a body to burn it was more torturous than anything. It meant hanging around in a graveyard for hours while one of them dug up the coffin. It was the most ridiculous thing. People were nuts. Who buried a body anyway? It was like lore everywhere that buried bodies equals ghosts. Or maybe it was because their mom had been Indian. And not Indian like native American Indian. Like from the country India. That had given them a big boost with the uglies when it came to actually knowing what and the how. They had come across lots of hunters who generally never knew all that much about whatever it was they were hunting. It wasn't unusual but it was unnerving to realize how stupid some people were. Of course it wasn't always possible to know what it was mainly because some of those things hadn't ever been seen and there was very little about them even in lore. But their parents had made sure they were educated. Andy and Anya knew almost everything about any baddie they came across. It hadn't been a choice for them. Their parents had insisted and because they were so chilled out most of the time the girls hadn't minded it.

"Why do people bury bodies?" demanded Andy. "Is it because they're stupid? It's the most unsanitary fucking thing to do. Even if you don't believe in ghosts and shit it's stupid. I mean the body gets bugs and you'd think that's not what you'd want your loved one to go through" she said looking pissed off. "I really don't know what you're complaining about pipsqueak. I'm the one doing the manual labour you work shirker" said Anya groaning a little as she massage the muscles on her shoulder. The pain would have disappeared instantaneously but she'd been overexerting herself recently and it had literally been days since she'd last eaten. It wasn't because of the lack of time or money; she had just not been hungry. She'd had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for days and it had refused to go away. She'd bugged her sister but her sister hadn't seen anything suspicious. Her precog powers had been fairly erratic, which was pretty normal because whichever new power they got or developed always started out that way but she had learned never to ignore her instincts and right now they were blaring alarm bells. "You okay?" Andy asked her frowning, "You really need to eat. It's been days and that is not healthy. You haven't even been sleeping well. We're finishing up here and then we're taking a break. And don't argue with me. You're good to nobody dead" she said severely, looking at her sister disapprovingly. It seems she'd been doing that more and more. Her sister told her everything; they never kept anything from each other as a rule. They were still partners and to them family was everything, especially since it was mostly the two of them. They occasionally hunted with John and Dean but after Sam had walked out on them, those sessions had become less. John and Dean still called to see if they were doing fine and they called them up too. They even kept in touch with Sam though he wasn't very enthusiastic about it. He'd call them up on birthdays and holidays sometimes but it was probably like a courtesy thing because they called him up. She secretly felt sorry for Sam but she never told her sister that. Her sister had never understood how someone could just walk out on family. She'd always maintained that blood didn't necessarily make family and while Andy agreed and understood she also understood why Sam had left. She'd been in his head way too many times to not. She didn't approve or agree but she understood.

Anya hated getting lectured. She hated it even more when Andy did it and she especially hated it when Andy was right. Her sister wasn't lording it over her but when Anya had protested and told her that it was her job to take care of Andy and not the other way around, her sister had told her quite bluntly where she could put it. "Don't boss me around you brat, I'm your elder" she snapped at Andy. "Then don't be a pain. You're not a kid and if you're going to behave like one I'm going to treat you like one. Older sister or not" Andy replied coldly. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just tired okay? I can't shake this feeling. It's just, I know there's something fucked up gonna happen and I don't know what it is. It's driving me nuts. Are you sure you haven't seen anything? Anything? Maybe you thought it was a dream or something" said Anya tiredly, massaging her temples. "Yes, I'm sure. If I had seen anything I'd have told you okay? Just let's go. You need food and sleep. You can't keep going like this. I know you're worried. I understand. I'll call everyone and make sure they're okay. Okay? Are you gonna eat now or not? I don't care if you haven't got an appetite just put something down" replied Andy exasperatedly. "Yeah, sure. Drive" Anya said tossing Andy the keys to the car. Andy threw her a surprised look but stayed quiet. Anya never let anyone drive. Not because she was fond of the car or something, her sister preferred bikes, but because she had some convoluted idea in her head that Andy couldn't drive fast and safely. Her sister was a speed junkie and the main reason Andy had insisted they get a car and not a bike. She knew Anya had a bike but it was rarely used and mostly left with Bobby Singer. There was no space on a bike. Where were they supposed to keep their stuff? They practically lived on the road. Sometimes Anya had the stupidest ideas. Shaking her head to herself Andy got into the car and started it, waiting for her sister to finish putting everything away into the trunk and get in. "Right. Let's go" said Anya clambering in. "Food first" Andy said giving her sister a pointed look, "That diner next to the motel had really good stew." "Yeah okay. I don't like stew" replied Anya tiredly leaning back into the seat with a sigh. Andy looked over at her sister and saw that she'd already closed her eyes. She was probably going to fall asleep really soon. She sighed and wished for the nth time that she knew what was going on.

"Really? Alone? Are you sure? You're just going to let me go? Like that?" Dean Winchester asked his dad. Dad was getting a little irritated. It wasn't that John Winchester didn't trust Dean to take care of himself. He loved his children, which father didn't but he needed to track down this lead. He'd devoted his life to finding and killing the thing that killed his wife and destroyed their life as he knew it. He had never wanted to raise his children in this life. But that thing had been in his son's room for a reason. And he knew it was only a matter of time before it found it him again. He was going to do what it took to make sure that never happened. He wouldn't let his children be caught up in his personal vengeance. He'd raised them wrong. He knew that, but how else should he have raised them. Knowing what was out there he couldn't let his children into that world undefended. Sam leaving had nearly broken his heart. He knew in some ways he had favoured Sam over Dean and forced his eldest son to grow up faster. And he regretted it. But he was so proud of Dean. He had borne the weight on his shoulders with such grace and aplomb. But he needed to do this. He owed it to Mary. "Yes. Alone. You're the one who's been bugging me about it. You don't want to go now boy?" he asked Dean, irritated. "No, no, hell no. I'm just asking Dad, I mean you've never let me go alone so why now. That's all" said Dean nervously; scared his Dad was going to take it back. "It's time Dean. You're 26 now; I can't treat you like a kid anymore. Besides after that thing in Ohio, I know you can handle it kid" said John giving his son a fond look. "Alright, yeah!" cheered Dean excitedly. John smiled at his son fondly; he wasn't going to tell his son what he was going to do. He didn't want him to be sad in case he didn't return which was looking like a high possibility. Demons were hard to kill and in any case this wasn't his fight. He wasn't going to put his kids in the line of fire.

Dean was ecstatic. He was literally on top of the world. He was finally going to go hunt on his own. He couldn't believe it. He was so ecstatic and caught up in his victory that he didn't notice the shadow that flitted over his father's face. If he had he'd have tried to stop him, he'd have done something but he didn't see it. "Okay so where am I going?" Dean asked, watching his dad pack. "And where are you going?" He said, raising his eyebrow at the bag his father was filling. "I'm going to Omaha" replied John not meeting his son's eye. He didn't want Dean to find out he was basically bullshitting his kid. "You are going to Michigan. The girls are there. Maybe you can catch up with them see how they're doing. They're tracking what they think is a Grendel. You can meet up with them there" said John. "Come on. I thought I was hunting alone. I don't want to meet up with the rampage sisters" Dean complained. It wasn't that he didn't like them or something. It was just.. complicated. "Too bad kid, I've already told them you're gonna meet them there and help them put away whatever it is. Don't be a baby" retorted John, smiling slightly. He knew why Dean was making a fuss. While John and Sam were hunters of circumstance, Dean Winchester was born a hunter. Even John could see that. If he hadn't been hunting John was pretty damn sure his son would have joined the military like him. Dean had a natural instinct for the hunt and even though he was pretty young he was still very, very good at what he did. But Anya was better. And the only reason she was, was because she'd been forced from a very young age. He sighed as he looked over at Dean. He hadn't still told him the secret about the sisters, the one which their uncle had imparted to him in his death. He had never given them any sign that he even knew. Now he was extremely worried. The road ahead of him was long and dark and he couldn't see a light at the end of that tunnel. He knew eventually Dean would find out and he just hoped his son would be more understanding and not do something stupid. For all his skill, Dean was still a man and prone to bouts of stupidity like every single human being was.

Dean couldn't wait. He was eager to set off on his own. He loved hunting with his father, but when his dad was there Dean just followed orders. This was literally like mana from heaven for him. Okay so he had to meet up with the girls, but that wasn't so bad. He genuinely liked them and his dislike for Anya stemmed from the fact that even though she was younger than him, she had always been able to kick his ass whenever they sparred. It was fun, of course having someone who could give you a challenge but she never lost. Ever. And it wasn't even that he let her win. Oh no, he had tried his best to beat but she was just too damn quick. Also he'd taken it as a personal insult that he'd never scored with her. Dean was a good looking guy and he'd taken her rejection personally. Also over the years he'd developed a thing for her and it wouldn't go away. So secretly he was looking forward to working with the girls. He might have inappropriate thoughts towards Anya, but he thought of her younger sister as his own and simply adored her. Even as a kid he'd been extremely protective of her the way he'd been of Sam. They may have been family but that wasn't the reason why he was so fond of her. Andy was perceptive, in a word. She'd always been very understanding. He figured she'd have to what with her sister and all, but she'd been that way even towards him. It wasn't that she was soft or that she had wanted out like Sam. He'd always ben envious of the relationship the sisters shared. They were extremely close and they told each other everything. It had disappointed him to no end when his brother had just bailed on them. Family was supposed to stick together and his brother had just quit on them. It had hurt him to realize that his brother didn't even care about him or dad or the sisters, who were like a weird extended family. Only they still kept in touch with Sam and he knew how reluctantly that was. He hated it. He had always looked out and kept his younger brother safe but Sam hadn't wanted to hunt, he'd wanted a normal apple-pie life. So did Dean, but he was a hunter first. As long as things went bump in the night that would be his first calling. Dean didn't do what he did because his father asked him to. He did it because he knew that people like him kept the world safe from the monsters in the dark. He liked the hunt and the chase was always thrilling. It was exhilarating for him to find a monster and put it away for good. He just hated that his brother wasn't there for it. He knew his dad looked at it as a means to an end. Killing monsters was a way for John Winchester to find out what had killed his wife and kill it. But to Dean, it was like a calling. Dean would not know until later how much like his mother he really was and how much like his father Sam was. "So looks like I'm headed to Michigan. Where are you headed to dad?" asked Dean wondering why that topic hadn't come up yet. "Nowhere special. There's been a string of killings in California that I thought I should check out. Don't worry I'll be calling and keeping tabs on you" said John, his heart constricted with guilt even as he lied and smiled his fake smile. "So don't worry and take care of yourself and the girls okay?" he added smiling. It had cheered him up to realize that the sisters would watch out for Dean even if he couldn't. Dean wouldn't ever be alone. That thought comforted him more than any reassurances anyone could give.

Dean put his foot down on the gas pedal. He was cruising as fast as he could legally go. He loved driving down the highways; it was nothing but empty roads and the night sky. The world was so beautiful and pure sometimes, it made all the crap he had to put up with in life worthwhile. He checked his watch. It was about 3 A.M. and he was only an hour or so away from Ann Arbour. He hadn't realized it, time had literally flown. He figured he should call the girls up and let them know to expect him. They always tended to room together when they hunted together. Plus it was safer than taking out two rooms. He reached for his phone and scrolled down to her name. Truth be told, he'd have preferred to talk to Andy than Anya but Andy was a bitch when someone woke her up. And he missed Anya more. He knew the entire family thought that they hated each other but that had changed a long time back. They had understood and accepted the darker parts of each other instinctively, without explanations or justifications. But as it was prone to happening with these things their emotions had run a little too deep. So they'd decided to shelve the talk indefinitely till it was appropriate and needed, but it wasn't going to go away. It'd been simmering beneath the surface and cropped up at inopportune moments but it hadn't gone away and had been around for a quite a long time. He sighed and made the call.

Anya couldn't sleep. It wasn't like she hadn't tried. She'd actually managed to put away a decent amount of food despite the sick pit in her stomach which had refused to go away. She'd slept for approximately four hours before waking up in a cold sweat and then hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Instead she was sitting at her laptop playing a video game. She knew her way around her computer but not the way Sam and Andy did. She smiled to herself. She was still way better with computers than Dean was. He'd actually yelled at a laptop the last time he'd been around one. Her eyes were burning so she switched off the laptop and went in to wash her face. She needed a cup of coffee. She got up, washed her face and left a note and a text just in case Andy woke up and headed out locking the door carefully behind her. Her phone rang as she was leaving and she pulled it out and answered it, a little surprised at who was calling. "Dean Winchester. Will wonders never cease" she said into the phone, smirking a little. "Yeah. It's me. Hi Nya, how're you doing? How's Andy?" he replied smiling a little. He knew exactly what she was thinking and it was making him smile. She was very predictable sometimes. "Getting a coffee" she answered her voice sounding muffled. "Yeah? Why aren't you asleep? It's like three in the morning" said Dean, frowning at the other end, wondering what it was that was keeping the girl who was notorious for being able to sleep through anything awake. "Oh no, I was asleep, I woke up. I guess I didn't need that much sleep" she murmured, her voice sounding tense and tired. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Dean sharply, a little unnerved by how on edge she sounded. "No, no, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it. So when can we expect you here? We're staying at this motel called Residency. Room number 324, we got a big room. I expected you here much earlier. You're driving in from Kentucky. You're late" she told him, successfully changing the topic. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I got held up in this little town in Indiana called Alton. They had a really bad poltergeist. But their burger was unbelievable" Dean responded apologetically. "Well I have it on good authority that there's a diner here whose stew is apparently to die for" she said teasing him. Dean laughed and retorted, "No way, you know me. Stew is way too healthy for me." "Not according to Andy. She tried making me eat it y'know. Told me the 'carbohydrates and protein' would help me sleep better" she told him, laughing, "I saw what was in it. It was pretty much mostly beef and tomatoes. And I may have seen a mushroom, but I can't be sure." "Well, I'll let Andy tell me that. You and food do not get along. And you're taste buds are dead. If I told you that bark wouldn't let you put on weight you'd tell me that it tasted like nectar or something. Seriously, I mean it's like the only noticeable trait you have that gives it away that you're a chick" Dean replied laughing. "Oh! You mean my breasts weren't a dead give-away. Huh. Must have imagined all those times I saw you staring at my chest you dipwad" she replied annoyed. Sometimes, she just wanted to beat the shit out of Dean Winchester, other times she wanted kiss the hell out of him. That last thought made her pause. That was weird. She frowned to herself and shook her head to get rid of the thought and compose herself a bit. "So when are you getting here?" she asked him, changing the topic to a more neutral ground. "Hey, I'm kidding, you know that." said Dean softly, "You know I didn't mean it that way. I would never say that." "Yeah, I know. Listen, it's okay. I'm tired, you're tired we're both on edge. Don't sweat it okay? Just we'll talk when you get here. How long you gonna be? Andy's gonna be thrilled to see you. She really missed you, you know" she said, sighing. "Yeah. I missed her too. I'll be another hour, maybe two, tops, okay? I'll see you in a bit" replied Dean and hung up. He pushed the pedal down and sped up.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Months Later, June 5th 2005

"Wow, you're old" Dean teased Anya. "Really? You're gonna tell me I'm old grandpa? How old are you again?" retorted Anya. "Yeah but you're 22 now. The last time I saw you, you were just legal. You were like a bird getting ready to fly or whatever" he replied, laughing. "Oh please. Don't start. What is it with you two? Can't you both go 10 minutes without your creepy, twisted version of flirting?" said Andy loudly, interrupting the shouting match they were no doubt about to get into. They both caught themselves and glanced at her and then each other guiltily. Anya broke first, "I just can't. Flirting? Jesus Andy I'm sorry but you don't have to go crazy with the torture" she said mutinously. "Oh shut up" Dean responded, sounding equally irritated "I would never flirt with you. I'd hug a vampire before I flirted with you" he ended looking at her with his eyes narrowed, challenging her to contradict him. She started and stared at him. "Okay. That's really enough. God!" Andy growled "Why is it that every time we meet up, you both have to get into a fight. And no Dean, don't blame it on her" Andy warned. "Even before we left you both did this" she said looking at Anya. "Okay. Fine. We're stopping" said Anya apologetically. She didn't want Andy's day to suck. It seemed Dean was thinking along similar lines, because he turned to her and nodded brusquely. "Okay, now that we're all normal. Dean, we need to get Anya super drunk today because she's gonna spend her birthday sleeping" Andy said to Dean, smiling cheekily. "Whoa, hey, not to spoil your genius drinking plan, your highness but, what about the case? The missing people aren't gonna find themselves" said Anya hastily, interrupting Andy before she could launch into a detailed explanation. Dean raised his eyebrows at her silently, as if to say, "yeah sure". Andy just looked at her like she was nuts and shook her head. "No. you don't get a choice. Besides I lied. The missing people, they were all kidnapped by some nut job who thought he was a mission from 'the force' and-. "Oh seriously? You're going to deny that? I noticed it when we met up two months back. Then Andy called me and Dad for help. I came because dad's tracking down a very important tip" cut in Dean angrily. Anya started and narrowed her eyes at Dean and Andy "Did you guys lie to me? I thought we agreed we weren't gonna lie anymore." "No. There is a problem. But it's not here. It's in Canton, Ohio. And it happens in intervals of every ten years" retorted Dean brusquely. "Those ten years, are going to be up in 2 weeks. So we've got plenty of time. Okay?" inserted Andy soothingly. "Bullshit. Get as pissed as you want because I'm not letting you go anywhere without a decent night's sleep. I can't afford you being too exhausted and getting hurt or something so ease up" finished Dean as an uncomfortable silence blanketed the room. "Fine" said Anya resignedly, "Okay. You're right. I am tired. A good night's sleep sounds amazing. So let's get wasted." "Alright then. That's settled" said Dean cheerfully and smiled at Andy "What's the plan?". "Well, I checked out this bar in town, it's got good music and this amazing happy hours thing. For shots!" replied Andy equally cheerfully.

They were all pretty wasted. Dean looked over to see where Andy had gotten off to. He spotted her in the corner with a tall blondish boy. They seemed pretty cozy and he frowned at her as she caught his eye. She whispered something to the guy, who nodded and made her way toward him. "So, another one bites the dust. Shame about your sister being drunk. I'd have loved to see Blondie get laid out by her" Dean said, laughing. "Shut up. I'm bored and she's been driving me nuts. D'you remember that Grendl we hunted in Michigan? Even before that she'd been on edge for weeks. And she's not even given me a break. We've hunting non-stop since then. I mean I thought your dad would have told you. He called and yelled at her for like 4 hours" said Andy, looking pensive. "Yeah he told me. But I thought she listened. I mean I have no idea why. She doesn't listen to anybody else" said Dean, shrugging. "She doesn't listen to you cuz you always say the stupidest things in front of her to piss her off. There are other ways to get her attention you know. For starters you could be nicer to her" retorted Andy, glaring at Dean. "It's not like that. Look, I care about her. She's a friend, family even" he said, hotly. "Yeah and pigs fly. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but you guys are not that good that you can keep it from me. Even John's noticed. So whatever it is, fix it. You guys have been fighting for what 3, 4 years now? If we're really family, then you need to set it right with her" she said sternly, "Now, I am going to be out tonight. I'll be back around noon tomorrow." "You don't even know who that guy is Andy", said Dean, sounding alarmed. "I mean for all we know he could be a vamp or a wraith or anything" he said frowning. "Chill, I checked. He's clean" replied Andy. She was pretty sure that John knew about their powers, but she knew Dean and Sam didn't. She didn't need him to know till it was necessary. "Fine, just be careful, okay?" said Dean reluctantly. He downed his drink and watched her weave her way through the crowd. He watched as she sidled up to Blondie with a seductive smile. He shook his head. Only twenty, he thought, my ass. The way she behaved she might as well have been much older. Hunting changes everyone, he thought reflectively. He shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts and scanned the room for Anya. She was standing at the bar, talking to a tall guy. By all accounts he seemed to be very into her, but she seemed way more interested in her drink. He started making his way over. It wouldn't do if she decked him. She may have been drunk but he was fairly sure she could still land a punch. "Hey" he said, catching her eye and grinning. "Hey yourself" she replied smiling back and moving away from Pushy and toward him. "So, I see you're pretty drunk" he said easily, looping his arm around her waist, to balance her. "Not drunk, tipsy. See these shoes" she pointed at a pair of obscenely high and pointed heels, "She made me wear them and I can't walk on them properly." "Sure", said Dean smirking, "Whatever makes you feel better. Do you want to go out? We could head back to the motel. I'll walk you" he teased. "Sure, because I can't possibly walk to the next street alone", she retorted, stumbling a little. "Whoa, okay, come on birthday girl. You've had enough" he replied, catching her around the waist. She straightened herself and slung her arm around his shoulder and smiled. "One more drink" she wheedled, "I'm not drunk enough yet." "Fine" he agreed, "one drink."

One drink had turned into one drink and five shots and before they knew it they were both laughing and stumbling back to the motel. Instead of going back to the room, they had decided to head out to the roof. That's where they were now, sitting on the roof in silence and leaning against the wall, with a beer. Dean broke the silence first. "I'm sorry" he murmured, "I didn't mean any of it." "What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding confused. "When you left, I'm sorry I said what I did. I understand why you left. You guys wanted revenge. You wanted to find that son of a bitch fang that got Nayim. I don't blame you for that. I just overreacted. It was just Sam left and then you guys took off.." he trailed off looking at her. She was looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. When he stopped talking, she smiled and said, "I get it. I always did you know. You remember when you left for that road trip in '99? 5 days, 5 states or some crap. You came back with a dislocated shoulder and a cracked rib. I remember, John yelled at you for a week. I didn't get pissed, neither did Andy. You used to spend most of your time at Lisa Braeden's loft, till like last year and we didn't get pissed then either. But I didn't like it that you got pissed when we left. I thought you'd understand and you didn't and I was upset. And then you told me that I was doing what Sam did. I was angry for a long time at you." "I'm sorry I didn't" Dean replied simply. She smiled at him and took a drink of her beer. Lisa Braeden, he smiled to himself. She was still jealous and she would never admit it. It tickled him funny. He'd met Lisa after Anya had left on her quest for vengeance. Lisa had made him forget all about her. And that one night they'd spent together. It had been the most stupid decision he had ever made. He knew that. But back then, he'd been angry, he hadn't wanted her to go, especially not so soon after Sam had left. And it had hurt him. He had always understood why, he hadn't liked it and he was really sorry. They hadn't left because they wanted out like Sam had. They were doing the same thing his Dad had been doing for years; finding out what killed their family. She shivered next to him and he pulled off his jacket and offered it to her.

She was pretty drunk but she was sure that he was giving her his jacket. That wasn't a surprise; he'd always been nice guy. She took it with a fond smile and pulled it on. It was warm and smelt like him. A musky mix of the cologne he wore and of Dean himself, fresh and earthy. She snuggled into his side and leaned back on his shoulder. "The stars look amazing" she murmured into her ear, "Your dad told me once that hunters never looked at the sky unless they needed to. Right now, I realize he was right. When was the last time we had a break and did something stupid? We're always hunting." "Yeah, I know. He told me that too. But it's our job you know. As long as we get days like this once in a while, it's good" Dean replied softly, staring up at the sky. "I missed you Dean. I'm sorry things ended so badly between us" she whispered sounding a little reluctant. "I'm sorry they ended badly too. But I don't regret what we did. You were leaving. You might have not come back. Let's be honest, our line of work isn't what you'd call safe. I didn't want the regret that I didn't do a damn thing when I had the chance", replied Dean, looking down into her eyes, "Do you regret it?" "No, I don't. I thought I did for a long time, because things were so bad between us. But honestly, no, I could never regret it" she whispered softly. "Good" said Dean smiling at her.

Dean was still looking at her. She hated that look. It always made her feel like he knew what she was thinking, which was impossible. She hated it. She'd have loved to hear his thoughts but it was blocked to her. That had always aggravated her. Certain minds were blocked to Anya, she didn't know why. It had always been that way, but Andy could read anyone's mind. No one's brain was safe. The telepathy was one of the reasons the girls were so close. They had seen people lie and they had seen how it had destroyed relationships and bonds between people. They'd felt the emotional agony and they had hated it. So they never blocked each other out. Not for long of course. She shook herself out of her thoughts and said "Where's Andy?" "She hooked up with this blonde guy at the bar. Said she'd be back tomorrow" he shrugged, "and yes. She's safe" he said, cutting her off before she could say anything, "She's been texting me by the hour almost." Anya closed her mouth and stared stupidly at Dean. He had his hands in his pocket and he was smiling at her. He looked sexy, standing there with his tousled hair. Her fingers were itching to run through his hair again and she wanted to be pressed up against him and, she caught herself. That line of thought only lead to one thing. And they'd agreed that they wouldn't talk about it until it was needed. But that didn't mean it stopped existing. And it chose to project itself at very inconvenient moments. Like now, when she was piss drunk and in the proximity of one Dean Winchester. He was still looking at her with a look that said 'I know you better than you know yourself' and it was true. "Yeah, cool. Let's go back down. I need some water" she said, turning to go back down.

If that wasn't an invitation, Dean thought to himself. She clearly wasn't willing to end it and he was drunk enough to let her. He didn't want this to end. He liked her and he knew she liked him. There was nothing stopping either of them, there never had been. But he and Anya weren't like that. He knew that. They were born hunters and hunting would always come first for them. He still remembered when Anya had called his dad up to tell him that Nayim had died and that they were going to hunt for the thing that did it. His dad had almost popped a vein. The sisters then came to live with them and things had been good for a while. The girls had tried to make sure that they were fed and whole. There had been nights when he knew his dad had come back in the most horrible shape and they had all been sleeping and Anya would wait up the night to make sure he came back in one piece. And then help him put the pieces back together. He'd asked her once why she did it and she had been really surprised. Then she told him she'd always done that for her family. She couldn't go out and kick butt this was the least she could do. Dean respected the hell out of her. She wasn't irresponsible but she wasn't boring either. For his 18th birthday she'd charmed the adults into letting them go out. The four of them had gone out drinking. Well, Andy and Sam didn't get any alcohol; Andy because her sister wouldn't let her and Sam because his Dad would have probably killed him. She had managed to drink just fine though. She'd shot down Sam's argument about them being the same age with "I've killed more things than you." That never failed to shut Sam up, but it had still been fun. He'd puked for 10 straight minutes the next morning but it had been fun. But lately, something had definitely been up. She hadn't even fought back when he'd mocked her. Like whatever it was that was bugging had her too exhausted to fight in real life. Andy had told him about how she had choked on the last couple of hunts. And Anya didn't choke, at least not without a good reason. Now that they knew, they had to fix it. And all he needed to do was to get it out of her without complicating anything else.

This was stupid, thought Anya as she walked down the stairs, swaying slightly. She stumbled and felt Dean's arm around her waist steadying her. She leaned into it and closed her eyes briefly to clear her spinning head. She briefly contemplated throwing away the shoes Andy had 'borrowed' for the occasion and decided against it. She did not need Andy more pissed. Andy had been right. She needed to sleep. She was feeling light headed and drunk. She rarely ever got drunk and now this sleep thing was going to fuck her over really, really, really badly. She could feel Dean's hand tracing small circles on her lower back. She bit back a gasp as his hands made contact with the bare skin between her top and the waistband of her skirt. She couldn't believe it; he was groping her, on her birthday. After all the shit he'd given her now suddenly being drunk and horny was more important than everything else. She wanted to turn around and yell at him and the kick him in 'nads for being such an asshole. But she didn't, mainly because she didn't trust herself to not just turn around and kiss him instead. And because as long as his hand didn't move it was okay; because the part of her he was touching was on fire. Her alcohol ploughed brain still seemed to clearly retain some sobriety because it refused to believe his stupid platitudes but her alcohol fuelled body was disagreeing –loudly. And winning. So she decided to hold off the kicking and name-calling till they got down to the room and she had had some water. Mentally, she thanked Andy who had helped her space out her drinking so as to not end up being too drunk. But the last four shots she'd killed with Dean had done it. Rat bastard, she thought idly, without any real hatred, trying to get her drunk so that they could mess up the already messy mess. It didn't help that she was apparently seeing what looked like Cleopatra smiling serenely at her. She did a double take, she was hallucinating. She sincerely hoped it had been the cake rather than the shots Dean had made for her. She would never ever be able to drink anything he handed her ever again. "Hey Dean?" Anya asked hesitantly. "Yeah babe?" he replied throwing her sexy smirk. Babe? She wanted to clock him and wipe that stupid smirk off his face, the same face which was currently making her stomach do flip flops. She wished for the thousandth time that she had some sort of power that made her immune to his charms. His sister was the only girl who seemed to have that power, most women crumbled at his feet and she was no exception it turned out. She checked herself; she was getting off the topic, Cleopatra nodded encouragingly. "What was in that birthday brownie cake we ate? I'm hoping it was just eggs and flour otherwise I'm going to kill you for spiking my alcohol with acid" she said dangerously, still staring at Cleopatra. "Yeah we added that special ingredient" said Dean, shooting her his trademark grin. "Love?" asked Anya hopefully, dreading the answer. Cleopatra was now pantomiming something to her. It looked like she was telling her to kiss Dean. Apparently, even her subconscious and survival instinct were drunk and possibly high. "It's not love. We spiked the thing. I had some stash left" he replied, laughing like a fool, "Why what are you seeing?" She should have known; it was probably some of the stash they'd scored for Andy's 18th birthday. Instead of yelling or even punching she turned the conversation to a more neutral ground. "Where's Andy?" she asked, trying to sound as casual and nonchalant as she could. Dean clearly wasn't buying it because he rolled his eyes at her. "With some blonde kid. He's in for a ride" he said grimacing. Well at least he wasn't calling her out on it. "Is that safe?" she asked frowning. "Yeah. Don't worry. She's been texting me with hourly updates that I just do not want to hear" Dean replied, twitching a little as the phone vibrated in his pocket abruptly and uncomfortable. Anya stifled a laugh as he swore and struggled to take out the phone and the keys to the room without having to let go of her. Giggling, she reached into his pocket and pulled them out. Tossing him his keys and phone she flashed him a mischievous smile. "I'll race you" she said and took off in a run.

Dean started for a minute and then raced off after her. He couldn't believe this. Not ten minutes ago she'd been about to bite his head off and suddenly she was flirting with him. Just when he'd think he had her all figured out, she turned around and kicked him off his feet, literally and metaphorically. And Andy, she was completely different from her sister in every way, but she was still the exactly the same. He would finally get to figuring them out and then they'd go off and do the exact opposite of what he expected. His phone vibrated annoyingly in his hand again. Andy had been doing this for a while and he had started wondering if she was in trouble. That was before he checked the text she sent. And then he found out she was doing it because she thought it was funny. She clearly wasn't going to leave them alone till they talked. He ignored it and increased his speed. He didn't need to really; she was pretty drunk and stoned and was pausing every two seconds to burst into giggles. He shook his head and caught up with her as she slid the key into the door and opened it. "Ha! I won!" she crowed delightedly. "I thought we weren't keeping score?" Dean asked, amused. "Whatever. Point is I won! So take that" she replied, dancing around the room drunkenly. And then suddenly she tripped and his reflexes took over as he caught her. He frowned and looked at her. Her face was inches away from his and she was smiling brightly. A part of his mind was screaming at him to let go before he did something stupid. But that thought was instantly pushed out of his mind as she pulled away from him and took off the jacket he had given her. It was like someone had turned on a switch. He must have forgotten what she'd been wearing though he couldn't believe how that was possible. She was dressed in the sexiest black denim skirt he'd ever seen. It ended mid-thigh with a top that had no back. As she turned around he got a glimpse of the tattoo on her back. That was when he lost the war. In three steps he'd closed the distance between them and pulled her into a kiss.

He was kissing her. He was kissing her and it felt amazing. As she kissed him back, she couldn't help but mold herself into his body. It felt like she remembered and it was as sinfully hot and delicious now as it had been then. She recognized dimly, that this was a bad idea. It was another one of their brilliant snap decisions that were going to pile up on their already cluttered relationship highway. But she was at the point when the alcohol had made her sober enough to know what she was doing and drunk enough to completely destroy whatever self-control she may have had. There was no way either of them could ignore this anymore, come tomorrow. But all those thoughts were squashed very quickly as he pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth and pulled herself closer. She couldn't have thought of a single thing at that point. She tried to free her hands which had become pinned between them. She wanted to touch more of him, feel more of him, more skin. Instead, Dean caught her hands and pinned them above her as he shifted his attention from her mouth to the region between her neck and shoulder which wasn't helping her at all. She freed her hands from his grip and used them to pull his face back to her. She wanted to kiss him more and he was making that impossible by doing all sorts of bad, distracting things with his hand and his mouth and she gasped as he his mouth close around her left breast through the thin fabric of the halter she was wearing.

Her neck smelled like sweet and her lips tasted delicious. Try as he might he wasn't going to stop kissing her anytime soon. He liked how she arched into him. He liked the feel of her hands against his skin. Her hands were busy trying to get his clothes off and he was happy to oblige. She caught the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it off over his head. He watched her toss it aside and pull him in for a kiss. He caught her lower lip with his teeth and bit it lightly. Her hands were running all over him and he growled into her mouth. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to stop." "Who says I want you to stop?" she replied challengingly as she looped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, "Take these off." "How about this instead?" he whispered, trailing his fingers slowly down her bare back to the bottom of her shirt. He needed to get some clothes off of her. She was too clothed. He undid the knot at the back of her neck that was holding the shirt up and unzipped her skirt. He slid his down her back to cup her ass. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. She obligingly wrapped her legs around her waist as he moved them toward one of the beds.

She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop touching him. She gasped as moved down planting kisses down her front. She felt him lower her onto the bed and watched as he pulled off his jeans and boxers. He gave her a lecherous look as she lounged on the bed naked. All thoughts flew out when he leaned over her and kissed her. She slid her hands slowly down his arms, marveling at how much more muscled they'd become in the last five years since she'd seen him. He'd always been fit but he'd grown taller and his lean muscles shifted under her fingers as he leaned over and started trailing his fingers down her stomach. She wondered how he'd react if she ran her tongue over them but before she could put it to the test he'd slid his index finger deep into her. "So wet" he whispered into her ear, "you're so hot, babe." "This works better when we do other things instead of talking" she whispered huskily. She couldn't focus. His hands and fingers and mouth were setting her body on fire. She bit back another gasp, she was close. "Dean, please" she moaned. "Please what, baby?" he whispered nibbling her. "I need you, please. Now! Don't make me beg!" she said, moaning and raking her nails down his back. Dean let out a hoarse growl as she clawed him, but obliged and slid out his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed the length of his erection against her slit. "Dean" she growled threateningly, as she ground her hips against his. She moaned as he slid into her. She was lost in the sensations running through her and had no idea how he was holding back. She wanted to scream at him to go faster, harder and rougher. He must have understood because he started moving faster, till the fire that had been pooling inside her all night was all she could focus on. She couldn't help the strangled yell that shot out of her as she climaxed and her eyes rolled back into her head. Dean swore as well he thrust into her one final time caught in his own orgasm. As she lay there enjoying the remnants of her climax in a post-coital bliss, she realized rather belatedly, that she was still very drunk.

Dean rolled off of her as she squirmed underneath him. He lay back and felt her move into the crook of his arm and throw her leg over his as she settled into a comfortable position. "That was something" she murmured wryly. "Yeah, I thought so too" he replied, gripping her thigh and pulling it further up, "When exactly did you start wearing garters? " "Why don't you like them?" she replied, crawling on top of him. He shifted slightly under her, as she straddled him. "I love them" he replied huskily, trailing his hands up her thighs. He smiled as he felt her hands move downwards. "You're still drunk aren't you?" he asked accusingly. "No" she replied indignantly, "Why would you say that? " "Because you turn into a pseudo-rapist when you are" he replied, grinning as she stopped what she was doing and frowned at him. "I'm kidding" he said in answer to her frown, "I don't want Andy yelling at me because I didn't let you get any sleep. She had plans to get us drunk and get us to talk, you know." "Well we'll tell her we talked" she said, looking at him. "Yeah, we will. I don't want her attacking me, she fights dirty" he agreed. "Now shut up and kiss me, we've talked enough" she ordered, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Yes Ma'am" he replied before losing himself in her body.

"What's that pendant you're wearing? I saw Andy with the same one" Dean asked her, half an hour later. They were lying on the bed, curled up against each other under the blanket. "Sentimental reasons I suppose. Mom and Dad gave it to us, before they died" she replied. "Sorry. Didn't mean to, you know..." he trailed off, sounding apologetic. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago" she replied, tracing circles on his chest, "We're finally getting to relax, let's enjoy it." "Keep that up and we're not going to stay relaxed for very long" he threatened, pulling her hand away from his chest and planting a kiss on the palm. "Yeah? That's okay with me" she replied, with a seductive smile. "Once again, I'm not about to get on your sister's bad side. Let's get some sleep, before Andy gets back" he told her as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer. "Fine" she replied pouting, "But if she catches us like this I'm blaming you."


End file.
